Queen of the streets
by grin.slimjim
Summary: sawada tsukiko's life changed when she felt for the first time the anguish of failure and now at age of five is put to the test in the mafia world! Can she ever survive? FEM27
1. Prolouge

JIM: ROAR! my first fanfic ever I hope you like it

SLIM: you do realise that this fict is way to bloody

JIM: who cares my first fanfic comment on my epiloge of Th equeen of the streets: it contains blood, guns, streets and love

SLIM: just try not overdoing yourself o by the way KHR **does not belong** to slimjim so don't give her a law suit

JIM: Like totally! I don'ts have any money.

Blood stained the walls, pained screams echoed her world and all she could do was watch as the two most important people in her life were being torn piece by painful piece, and still all she could was watch the terrifying scene that most 5 year olds wouldn't have to experience. The moon turned a devilish shade of red and the whole world stopped as her maniacal laughter echoed throughout the house making her the most broken doll anyone had ever seen. Soon every voice in the house died out with the flicker of orange flames. She stepped out of the Japanese style house completely covered in blood but miraculously alive her eyes were a beautiful shade of tangerine, her were covered in orange sunset flames, her limbs were just about to give out and by her side was a grown up lion whom had his mane made up of orange flames and a tiger with orange flames around his legs.

A Doberman came and growled at the murderous intent the child was giving of.

"Its okay denver this is my granddaughter", said an old man with creamy white hair and mustache.

He gently bent down to meet the small brunet, wrapping her in tight yet gentle hug, the small child came back into her senses and began to ball her eyes out in the old man's chest. He felt ashamed by the fact that he couldn't protect his best friend's family and he too began to cry silently in the child's hair while saying

"I'm sorry tsukiko" over and over again

Sawada Tsukiko, the day of her birthday was the day she was completely humiliated.


	2. Queen of descitions

**slim: what up people sorry i've been away**

**JIM: yeah she's really sorry, by the way where wer you**

**JIM: what ever heres the next chapter of queen of streets **

**SLIM enjoy disclaimer on the prolouge**

_Long and ragged breaths where echoed of the wall alongside the sounds of fire blazing through the air and the long and loud growls of the two felines running beside a 5 year old girl with brown chestnut hair and vibrant sunset eyes . said girl looked back with fear written all over her face as pitch black flames began getting closer to her, she focused on the path in front of her and began to gain speed but nothing could stop the disgusting voice of that man_

"_No matter where you run, no matter where you hide we will always find you little vongola because from today onward you are our last piece of the endless puzzle"_

**Chapter 1: Queen of decisions**

"Sawada- domo wake up", said a masculine voice as he tried to wake tsuki from her dream

"YOU BASTARD!" tsuki yelled as she quietly awoke from her nostalgic memory

She was breathing hard and was completely sweaty as she jumped off of her bed; she looked at her surroundings before breathing a sigh of relief as she found that she was still in her manor sized bedroom.

"You nearly gave me heart attack Sawada-domo", the masculine voice said again but this time Tsuki turned to see the owner of the voice.

A tall teenage boy with bleached brown hair that covered one of his sky blue eyes smiled at her as he handed her a dry towel to wipe her sweat off, she pouted at the said boy as she gratefully took the towel from his hand and started to wipe her sweat. Tsuki silently uttered a demand into the towel. His smile just grew even bigger at seeing that his half-blood sibling and boss acting according to how a toddler or an infant would act.

"It's not funny basil", tsuki said with a stern tone

"Oh but it is, I haven't seen you act like that since we were kids", he chuckled lightly but then his soft laughter died down into a sadden frown," are you sure about this?"

"One hundred percent sure, if I wasn't I wouldn't be doing this in the first place", tsuki whispered as she headed to her walk in closet, basil obviously following her very closely.

"What will xanxus say, I mean he thinks of you as his blood related sibling", basil said as he picked out a white tank top and black puffy shorts

"He'll probably insult grandpa for letting me go to such heights, but in the end it will probably be worth it", tsuki said as she took her clothes from basils hands and headed for the bathroom, "plus all the most fun things in life are earned the hard way"

"Don't put your soul in danger then", after saying that basil took his leave making tsuki stare at his back with an amused look on her face

"Don't worry as long as Skye is here my soul isn't the least of my worries it's my memories"

As she closed the door of her bathroom her smirk stayed thinking of the new adventures she'll have.

BOOM! CRASH! POW! YOU OLD PIECE OF TRASH!

Tsuki sighed to herself as she turned on the cold water of her bath.

'_Welcome to my life'_

Nono's office with varia and reborn

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SCUM!" yelled a black haired man with scars all over his face as he pointed his guns at what looked to be a defenseless old man what was currently sinning papers that his granddaughter would use in order to leave Italy

"Nono I respect you with all my heart but for allowing such reckless actions, I bosses trusted servant shall smite you in his magnificent place" another voice said as he took out a pair of parasols nono still ignored the group of people in front of him

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Will you all shut up and let the old bag talk even I wouldn't be able to answer with so much noise and threats!" a woman with silver hair yelled to her stupid boss and lightning guardian, she took out her sword and was about to pounce at the two idiots but a colorful Mohawk man strapped her to him with a calm and carefree smile on his face

"Now now we mustn't jump to conclusions and if we all cal down I'm sure we can all figure out a solution"

"Ushishishishi, don't be stupid lusuria bosses wrath doesn't go down easily", a boy said as he wore his Cheshire smile on his face and his blond hair covered his eyes , Lusuria gave a little pout and crossed his arms forgetting the fact that he was holding squalo, letting all hell run loose

BANG!

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as the sun arcobaleno and the strongest hit man in the world shot some bullets in the air, he lowered his gun to his lips blew the smoke coming out and tipped his fedora to let the occupants in the office know that his patience just hit the maximum limit.

"Will you all shut up and stop what you're doing for five seconds or do I have to make you all road kill", reborn as he pet his shape shifting chameleon on the head finally nono put his pen down, stacked his papers neatly and took a long breath.

"Thank you Reborn as for the explanation for tsuki's bizarre behavior is still unknown all I do know iis that something or someone is haunting her and its driving her to her wits end" nono sighed again and twirled in his char for him to face the large window with a beautiful forest

"If she's so god dammed afraid why is she going back to the place where her pain started", xanxus grumbled as he managed to get Squalo's sword away from his neck

"But that place is also her birth place and we can't separate her from her heritage no matter how much we try", nono said as he closed his eyes all the while reborn hid his under the shadows of his fedora

The room went quite for a little while until xanxus slammed his guns down at the expensive looking floor everyone flinched as the loud sound immediately caught them all off guard, but everyone's shock was erased as the door creaked open

"TSUKIKO!"

"Everyone was being very loud so I came to see where the fire is"

Xanxus was the first to recover from his shock and got off the ground (PS squalo jumped on him to kill him) and looked at her with a stern face. Tsuki just stared at him until he started to speak

"We're family and you're my little sister, as your older brother I should be there to protect you" a small giggle escaped tsuki's lips as she gave her older brother a warm yet sad smile

"But you're not supposed to be protecting me your all supposed to be protecting our family" xanxus just sighed at her statement knowing full well that he hated all of those pieces of scum

"I understand that you want more independence but you of all people should remember what they did to your parent's"

"I do and that's the exact reason I want to go back" clapping of hands signaled the end of their conversation as nono got up from his chair and put his old hands over her warm and delicate ones

"Seeing that you won't go back on your word I, vongola nono give you, Sawada Tsukiko permission to go back to Namimori but as a condition of your departure you must leave the essence of your power here in Italy"

Tsuki made a wary face "Let me guess assassination attempts against me have sky rocketed, huh?"

Reborn laughed under his breath and put his trademark smirk on his face as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Correct dame-Tsuki, they all want your god dammed head on a silver platter"

"Tell me something I don't know" she managed to report smugly

"That's all well but are ou sure you want to go to such heights tsukiko", the marmon said as he decided to sit on top of her fluffy hair

"A good mafia must be willing to make sacrifices in order to protect the family and must never run away from anything", she said sternly though her peaceful expression said another thing

"Are are, you brought up a good boss"

"She's not good she's the best and I'll be dammed if she wasn't"

"Well now that that's over with tsuki your flight leave tomorrow morning you'll be attending at Mafia high all the things you'll need for your stay in Japan are already prepared so there's nothing to worry about. O but before I forget mafia high is an elite school you'll be going against the children of the most famous mafia families" nono warned her as he gave her plane tickets

"Elite my ass the school is full of scum"

"You went to mafia high" tsuki said quite surprised that xanxus would keep such an important piece of information from her

"Yeah I got the strongest scum I could find and ditched the place"

Everyone but tsuki sweat dropped at his statement, tsuki was naturally pouting because if the people there were that weak then it wouldn't be fun attending that school at all.

"But remember to keep a low profile the worst of enemies could be lurking underneath the school grounds" reborn warned as he took hi leon gun and pointed at tsuki without any regard, "or I'll kill you"

"Got it " she said as she snapped her fingers, "plus I just want to observe that which I've ignored as an ignorant toddler"

"Ending our conversation, we need to discuss the matter of finding your replacement", nono said as he made his way to the door

Everyone followed but not before tsuki making one last request.

"Grandpa I need to go to the vendicare"


	3. Queen of travels

**Slim: okay people this is the last**** story jim will be writting for this week**

**Jim: its not you my readers its school and I have to ace my exams to get to writte some more **

**Slim: thats a lie you might submit another story but oh well enjoy the next chapter  
><strong>

_Oh dear small princess you can never run away we will always find you in the end_

**Chapter 2: Queen of travels **

Hell. That was the one word that could completely describe Tuski's last hours in Italy, complete an utter hell , not only did she have to go through the melodramatic good-byes and almost everyone cried when she got into the plane (I mean bell, Marmon, Xanxus and Reborn didn't cry of course). In high class of the plane, Tsuki got a private cabin where she quickly threw her bag at the spare seat and took one lollipop out of the confection dispenser. It's been a bad habit of hers to chew or lick on hard things when she's extremely stressed, pissed or nervous.

"Hey darling I know I may just be another plush toy but seriously, take better care of me kid", a small plush toy that looked just like gir told her as it got out of her backpack

"I had to move quick Zoro", Tsuki almost said emotionlessly

"Time has made you an ice princess hasn't it, Tsu-chan?" Zoro smirked maniacally as he managed to get out of that infernal backpack

"Time has yet to tell"

_'Passengers please fasten your seat belts we are currently taking flight next stop Tokyo, Japan' _

"Oh the goody joy", the plush toy said as he sat down on tsuki's lap and closed his eyes for the long trip

"Try not to slobber on my dress; it's practically the only dress I like"

SNORE

"Hopeless idiot", tsuki smiled at the window as she thought of all the freedom she would be getting once she got to mafia high she bit her toothy smile into the lollipop and fell asleep thinking of her new life.

**5 long hours later.**

YAWN.

"The trip couldn't have been more boring, right kiddo?" Zoro said as they both finally made it to a northern style home in the outskirts of town

"Right", Tsuki said in a sarcastic monotone voice

Since she stepped on Japanese soil she's almost been mugged, sexually harassed, rapped, scared out of her wits and mentally scared for life, again I repeat almost but she enjoyed beating the hell out of everyone, she had a small claustrophobia syndrome where she would always run a rampant fit on the closest things or people around her, but now she just felt physically and mentally drained.

When she opened the doors to her new home what was expecting her was more of a shock than Xanxus giving her a spare pair of his guns

"Welcome madam", all the maids and butlers bowed as she entered her house/mansion

Tsukiko did the first thing she always does in this type of situation, eat a lollipop, once she had the tasty nerve killer in her mouth Tsuki proceeded to greet everyone until she saw a certain old man sitting on a mat having a fresh cup of tea, he had light brown almost white hair and a goofy smile on his face.

"TOTO-SAN!" Tsuki gave a squeal as she jumped to the arms of the old butler

"Hello my dear Tsuki, my have you grown up", the old man said sweetly as he hugged the 15 year old girl

"Toto-san what are you doing here? I thought you were in Russia along with the ass I call my cousin", Tsuki said as she pondered on the thought of leaving said boy from her mother's side of the family incapacitated for the rest of his life

"Now now, we mustn't wish Larslion any bad luck", Toto said as he read Tsuki's facial expression, "and I'm here because master Larslion got tired of me, oh well"

"I'm so putting the bastard to sleep", Tsuki said as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation with a blank expression on her face as she started to go out the door

"We mustn't take violence as a way to resolve fights my dear child and I made a very tasty welcome home cake so if you're not going to eat it…"

The old butler couldn't finish his sentence before he felt a fast gust of wind in his face; he chuckled lightly as he thought on how things never change especially when it came to Tsukiko's big sweet tooth.

**Morning the next day**

"EXTREAME!"

"Abraham Lincoln!" Tsuki randomly shouted as she abruptly woke up that managed to make her fallout from her bed

'_Oh the goody joys the only days Reborn isn't here are the days I get up early'_

She coated her face with angry sarcasm and was about to kill someone until she saw the great dawn view, she sighed as she let her anger go and went towards her closet so she could just start the day.

"Well, well I haven't seen you this clumsy since I tried to kill you", Zoro said with a sadistic tone as he got up from Tsuki's bed, as he did so old opera music started to play all throughout the mansion "didn't know your butler was in to that"

"Toto-san is a very classical person, he's naturally respected for his eye for fine art and modern weaponry the fact that Ka-san's family was able to monopolize him was by all a miracle" she smiled as she signaled her plush toy to get out of her room while she took a long relaxing shower because once again it was going to be another long day.

After all of the madness of morning breakfast, this included very shiny, expenssive and sharp silverware being thrown everywhere and food splattered on the chandelier (how did that get up there?) Tsiki was able to breathe a while until the peacefulness got boring.

_I wonder what the assassins trying to kill me are doing right now?_

All the way on the far side of Italy a group of Mafioso's just sneezed, Tsuki just smirked at the ceiling.

"Tsuki do me a favor dear and go pick out your uniform for school", Toto said as he made her favorite desert, chocolate mouse

"Okay I was hoping to get a look around anyway", she lied as she began to collect her trusty plush toy so she wouldn't get lost alone, keyword alone.

It's true that Reborn beat some good instincts into her while in battle mode but in normal mode she was as useless and clueless as a ragged doll, how much she had to thank Reborn for this otherwise she'd be dead by now.

'_Ohh! Great I'm lost _' she scolded herself for not paying attention to her surroundings and ended up god knows where in the Namimori shopping district, everyone was so busy that they didn't notice the teenage brunet practically stumble as she struggled to get out of the crowd, crowding was something she wasn't use to unless it was her family or assassins.

'_Hey kid look over there' _Zoro telepathically communicated to Tsuki while pointing at a dark alleyway, how they can do that is all thanks to Reborn and some Vendicare guards

'_I'm not seeing anything' _ She said as she squinted her eyes but she could perfectly hear the chanting and cheering of names while the gruesome of punches, cuts and blood echoed off the walls

'_Are you deaf to the sound of battle or are you pretending to be?' _Zoro sarcastically said as he got off of Tsuki's back and on to the ground.

'_No, let's go check it out' _Tsuki said in anticipation as they headed to the alleyway.

Once they got there they felt a strong mist presence surrounding the alleyway Tsuki just took a deep breath and went through the thick mist barricade to reveal a huge underground coliseum, ah the memories of the roman coliseum and the stories of the brave gladiators still echoed in her head. But the train of thought was soon to be broken by a horrible lustful voice directed to her.

"Hey bitch move it your blocking my entrance", a shrilly high voice commanded her, Tsuki turned around to see a scowling teenager that was a year older than her, she had brown hair that only went to her neck and had very provocative clothing on

'_Oh great, what did I get myself into'_ Tsuki just scolded at herself while said teenager was growing more impatient by the minuet

"Hey bitch you heard me or are you deaf" she repeated herself one more time before Tsuki finally snapped, you can be called bitch so many times before they snap and dear Tsuki's limit was two.

"I heard you the first time whore" Tsuki said as her evil aura spilled out of her

"How dare you..!" the girl started before she was stopped by a guy with a barcode engraved in his cheek.

"M.M stop Mukuro-sama is impatiently waiting for you", he said with a monotone voice, M.M only clicked her tongue and headed up the stairs to her right but not before sticking her middle finger out at her

'_The retched skank is so dead if we ever meet again'_ she mentally swore before turning around and leaving the coliseum along with Zoro but not before her hand was grabbed by the strange barcode boy

"Stay away from M.M or you'll regret it", was all he said before disappearing into the crowd

'_Weird boy'_

BOOM! Just a few feet from where Tsuki was standing a human body was thrown into the wall, taking sympathy on whomever it might have been she got closer to the man and was shocked to see a normal high school boy, although his uniform said another thing 'Mafia high' expect the unexpected.

"heh heh! so weak I hope not all the students of mafia high aren't this boring", a voice said as a tall muscular body appeared from behind the rubble half man half animal was all she could think but then she just threw all of her current thoughts out the window and started focusing on the promising fight this young man would give her," Byong who are you?"

"Just your average Joe looking for a good battle", Tsuki said as she healed instantly the boy's wounds and took his jacket and hat, "by the way I'm going to borrow this for a little while 'Kay"

The boy only nodded and got out of the coliseum as fast as his les would take him.

"I'm ashamed that he's part of my school", Tsuki said as she put on the hat and jacket like the professional boss she was," let's get started what's your name?"

"Ken, yours?"

"Tsukiko"

And then the fight started, Ken wasted no time and summoned cheetah channel and began to attack her with all his might, Tsukiko only took out a charm bracelet and fussed it with her flames so that she could summon her twin fencing swords

'_Let the fun begin'_

**With Zoro**

'_looks like she's going all out on his ass_' Zoro thought as he watched Tsuki's battle eyes but didn't miss the mist surrounding his plush toy body

'_Looks like it_' a voice said within shadows

'_Rokudo Mokuro'_


	4. Queen of fights

**Slim: So glad to see you alive**

**Jim: glad to be test's are over and now I can write as much fanfic as I like**

**Slim: until grades come out**

**Jim: Thanks for ruining my fun**

**Slim: no prob heres the next chapter it's quite long disclamer is on the prolouge**

'_looks like she's going all out on his ass_' Zoro thought as he watched Tsuki's battle eyes but didn't miss the mist surrounding his plush toy body

'_Looks like it_' a voice said within shadows

'_Rokudo Mokuro'_

**Chapter 3: Queen of fights **

"My, my I haven't seen you in ages Death Zoro", a boy finally appeared from the mist alongside M.M, he had dark navy blue hair and mismatched eyes he grinned evilly at Zoro but he manage to keep his poker face intact.

"Rokudo, what unpleasant surprise to see you here", Zoro said with all the sarcasm he could master M.M. just leered at the plush toy

"Mukuro-chan let's get out from here that ugly bitch and her dolly could ruin our perfect beauty", she said cuetly as she pulled on Mokuro's shirt

"Now, now my dear we mustn't rush things, plus I want to see the power of the child that got Zoro out from the vendicare", Mokuro said as he tried to calm M.M's burning furry for the brunet that was easily fighting against Ken

Zoro just watched as Tsuki pulled her swords in front of her blocking Ken's ferocious bites, she was so fixated in his powerful teeth that she absolutely forgot all about his hands, he managed to bring his claws close enough to give her a big scratch near her right eye. Tsuki quickly pushed Ken away and kicked him in the gut, sending him a few feet back, she brushed the blood running down her cheek and stared at with a bored expression, Tsuki brushed her hand once again on the wound making it disappear instantaneity. This was going to be fun after all; she changed her choice of weapons she threw the twin swords in the air, orange flames surrounded them soon they changed into fingerless boxing gloves with the vongola mark on them, she caught them in mid air and quickly tighten them, all the while Ken his changed teeth from cheetah channel to Kong channel making him ten times bulkier and taller than her.

"This time I won't miss!", Ken yelled as he hit his fists on the ground making a huge impact wave that almost set Tsuki out of balance.

When I said almost I meant almost, the pride of being Reborn's favorite and best student didn't leave her because for once if Reborn found put she lost to some random guy in the street he will gladly go through then endless process of retraining her and two she'll be dammed to lose to some random guy she just picked a fight with. Loosing was not an option for her and neither was it for Ken because he was practically protecting Mokuro's pride. They stared at each other for a long time while getting a glimpse of each other's fighting will before battle erupted once again this time Tsuki manage to get a direct hit on Ken's left arm dislocating it badly but that didn't stop him from taking counter measures and swinging his right arm to swat away the girl, he failed miserably as she did a double flip in the air and came down with a powerful flame fused kick to his head. This K.O'ed Ken making this Tsuki's first win in Japan, everyone cheered for her while some were booing her ,but before she could celebrate the weird barcode kid came back to pick up his fallen comrade and glared deadly at her.

"You don't scare me", was all Tsuki said as he pulled out some yo-yo's and readied himself to attack the girl but a hand came through in the middle of his attack.

Mokuro was staring; no more like glaring evilly at her as he stopped Chikusa from fighting her, Zoro also came out from hiding and took his spot near Tsuki. She could easily tell that Zoro and Mokuro had gone through some deep shit but the presence they were giving off was that only a fight to the death could understand, Mokuro laughed lightly until his laugh got louder so everyone in the coliseum stopped making noise.

"What's your name?" Mokuro asked when he finished laughing

"I already said it, its Tsukiko", she said with a bored tone M.M. was by his side so you could imagine the amount of malice she was giving off for insulting Mokuro.

"Interesting, though I find it strange that you would go to such heights to protect that schools pride", he said as he tilted his head in a questioning manner

"I'm not fighting to protect a schools pride I'm here for my own selfish desires and that's all there is to it", Tsuki said as she made some shadows to hide her eyes with her hat "I fight for the cause, my cause, not for the demand of everyone else"

"I'll remember that my dear Tsukiko", Mokuro said as he walked up to her and placed a kiss in her hand "I hope we can truly meet again in an even battle field"

With that the coliseum and its occupants began to disappear in a thick mist leaving an aggravated Zoro and a blushing Tsuki in the small alleyway.

'_What in blue blazes just happened?' _

Tsuki just thought to herself and almost ignored a pair of steel colored eyes digging holes into her back until the owner of said eyes decided to throw a tonfa at her. Tsuki quickly got out of her daze and did a double flip and dodged the steel like weapon infused with cloud flames slammed down into the wall in front of her, she looked back and saw a boy just a year older than her with deep black locks of hair and unwavering steel grey eyes, none of them moved a muscle until the boy decided to break the silence with his suave voice.

"Herbivore for crowding with that pineapple carnivore I will enjoy biting you to death", he said while making another tonfa appear from his jacket

"Nifty trick but I can't fight you rght now I promised I wouldn't be late for dinner", tsuki said as she walked up to the tonfa sticking out off the wall and yanked it out" but I'll keep this as a reminder of my promised fight, bye then"

And with that Tsuki began to run down the alleyway with Zoro in one hand and a tonfa in the other, she happily skipped out the alleyway and into the crowd, the boy was close to her tail until she disappeared into the crowd of civilian herbivores, he clicked his tongue loudly and began to search endlessly for the chestnut hair girl but with no avail so he decided to take a nap before his night shift, that was until nearing footsteps interrupted him from doing so.

"Kyo-san everything is clear no delinquents have been acting up, although we couldn't find Rokudo Mokuro" a man with a strange black haircut said as he bowed to his leader

"Its fine Tetsu right now I'm looking for a chestnut haired girl with a weird green dog plush toy and my tonfa", Hibari Kyoya said bluntly as got up from his napping spot" find her and make sure she is apprehended"

"Kyo-san?" Tetsuya couldn't believe his eye and ears the famous Hibari Kyoya losing to a girl, he was going to laugh if someone hadn't sneaked up behind his back practically scaring him shitless.

"So you lost to the new recruit of the mist siblings Kyoya", a deep velvety voice questioned him, the owner had blond hair and blue eyes he was the spitting image of Hibari if not taller.

"I didn't lose Alaude I lost my tonfa", Hibari corrected as his train of thought wavered to a certain giddy brunet

"I see, by any chance does she have any connections with the mist siblings?"Alaude said as he crossed his arms and started to walk past Hibari

"No clue but she was wearing Mafia High's uniform so either she's with us or she's a trespasser"

Hibari finished his statement and followed Alaude to their home all the while thinking of places where the doll like girl with pretty chestnut hair could be hiding

**In the other side of town**

Tsuki was idly skipping with joy as she passed the tonfa trough the rail of her mansion, she was so happy that she found an opponent with the same dark aura as Xanxus and Reborn's sadistic attitude and maybe she wouldn't die of boredom, although she didn't notice Zoro's quiet attitude he would usually rant about making her battle style better.

"Tadaima!", Tsuki yelled as she slammed the front door with all her might

Everyone jumped in shock at the amount of strength Tsuki had, I mean she cracked the god dammed door!

"Well don't you look happy", Toto said as he came out of the kitchen" but I must admit disappearing for 3 hours is not what we call fun and I see you came home with the wrong uniform"

"Huh?" Tsuki questioned the old butler failing to realize the fact that she was still wearing a boys borrowed uniform _'So close'_

"Where you out there causing havoc and missteps", Toto said as Tsuki laughed wearily at him," no matter I went in to town and got your uniform and the supplies you'll need for tomorrow"

"Tomorrow, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"First day of school"

'_Crap, forgot about that'_

"Madam did you forget about your first day in Mafia High"

"Of course not how could I forget the golden day of my stay", Tsuki said smugly but inside she knew she had forgotten which made her embarrassed to no extent so she quickly left to her room so she would be spared of the humiliation.

Tsuki managed to lock herself in her room, but something was worring her and that something was Zoro, since they got away from the black haired boy he hadn't said anything to her all he did was stare off into space. More than being denied sweets she hated it when people were tense around her , so Tsuki did the first thing that came to her devious mind.

SPLASH!

"What the hell are you doing!" Zoro yelled as he felt cold water against his plush toy body but didn't have time to be angry at the brunette before blushing like a mad man

"Waking you up silly", Tsuki sad innocently as he looked down at Zoro

As much as Zoro wanted to yell at Tsuki he couldn't because first of all they were in a bath and she was naked and two come on he had his own pride even though if he was in a plush toy body. Tsuki smiled a little and picked up a bottle of shampoo and squirted some on Zoro's head and began to wash him, in reality Zoro smelled like rotten fish for some strange reason. When their embarrassing bath was over Tsuki quickly went over to her bed and unpacked her new school uniform, it was a black dress that kind of looked like a rain jacket although a lot more tighter (Like the new d gray -man's girls uniform) and with lots of frills at the bottom and the Vongola crest engraved on the left side it had a orange strings on one side and came complete with a nice police like hat.

'_Sweet!_'

Tsuki twirled as she stared at her new uniform in awe and fascination it even brought a nice pair of boots that went up to her knees and once again had the Vongola crest engraved on the top. Once she got tired of marveling at the awesomeness she fell asleep on the floor, Zoro just sighed at Tsuki's stupidness but let it slide since he was the one that ruined her childhood.

"She's quite the fire cracker isn't she?", Toto said as he quietly sneaked up o Zoro whom just jumped in shock

"I guess but I wonder why her old man let her come here in the first place, I mean he knew Mokuro and other bad ass criminals were lurking here", Zoro said as he watched Toto carry Tsuki to bed

"The same reason why he let her take you out of prison"

"Touché old man"

Toto let out a grin and left the room after he tucked Tsuki into bed, her peaceful expression spelled danger and the change of wind only verified that a strong storm was coming by.

"What could you be planning now?", Zoro asked to no one in particular as he fell asleep in Tsuki's arms.

**6:40 A.M.**

"I'M LATE!"

Tsuki's yell starteled nearly all of the butlers and maids in the house as they quickly went to open the door to Tsuki's bedroom an orange-black flash zipped past them and into the kitchen where it took a piece of toast and coffee eat and drank it and zipped to the front door where Toto was waiting with a bento and a pair of wheels that can easily be put in your shoes to make skates. The blur passed him by quickly and left the house.

"My my the first day of school and she's already late" Toto sighed at the fact that she needed to get to school in the next 20 minutes and he hadn't told her how to get to school hopefully the plush toy would come in handy and guide her to school before she could get 'bitten to death'

"I'M LOST!"

Once again Tsuki found herself in a hopeless situation in the middle of the forest where she was completely lost and this time Zoro wasn't awake. She was about to cry until she felt an arm on her shoulder, Tsuki turned around and look into deep brown eyes that were carefree and lively with the same kind of uniform but black and blue, like the rain.

"Are you lost?" the boy took off his hat to reveal spiky black hair Tsuki also took her hat off so she wouldn't seem disrespectful

"Yeah" that was all she could say

"Haha good thing you ran into me then" he said as he stretched his hand out "by the way my name's Yamamoto Takeshi"

"Tsukiko" she kind of stuttered out her name but once again her pride wouldn't let her

"Okay Mafia High's this way" he said as he pointed to a hill but she couldn't see anything until mist flames began to waver

"Oh!" Tsuki said really surprised at the boy "hey th…"

"Takeshi!" an angry female voice yelled

Before Tsuki could register a white haired girl slammed her red stilettos on Takeshi's face making him fall down but she didn't calculate the distance right and was heading at an amazing speed towards a tree, good thing Tsuki had razor sharp reflexes and caught the with hair girl before she could hit the tree.

"Whew that was close" Tsuki sighed as she helped the girl up, although she had her bangs covering her face

"Thank you so much Juudaime" said girl looked up at Tsuki with sparkly eyes

"First of I'm not juudaime my names Tsukiko and second of all I just met you" Tsuki said wordily as she thought that the white hair girl had a concussion

"How rude of my part the name's Gokudera Hayato" she said as she lightly bowed, it was kind of obvious for her to be as red as a storm but it was amazing how devoted she was to her already.

"This is so great we're all going to Mafia High together" Takeshi laughed as he got up and dusted his uniform

"Yeah but I'm new" Tsuki said as she finally managed to get to the school gates

"Well Tsuki the main office is down the hall to the left hope to see you again!"

"Yeah Juudaime"

The two hyperactive teenagers walked away as they put on their hats and got to their class rooms Tsuki just waved and thought on how weird they were, but in the end sane people would always bore her to death. She slightly laughed to herself.

'_Made new friends_' Zoro asked as he stretched out

'_Good to see you awake sleeping beauty_' Tsuki smirked

"May I help you?" a voice echoed lightly making Tsuki realize that she was in the main office

"Yes I'm new and I need my schedule" Tsuki said as she scratched her hair

"No need to worry here's your schedule Toto-sama already singed you up yesterday"

"Thanks, well bye"

Tsuki quickly turned heels and left the main office all the while putting her hat over her head imitating just how Reborn put his fedora so he blocked everyone's view of his eyes but enough not to obstruct his eyesight, it wouldn't be surprising to her if Reborn before he was cursed was a mafia boss himself. Class 27 her classroom, Tsuki took out a lollipop stuffed it into her mouth and walked in the room she could imidiatly sense a killing instinct near her she looked at the direction of the instinct and smirked, it was none other than the infamous tonfa boy in her classroom.

"You must be the new student, come in!" the teacher said cheerfully well that was something new "class this is the new transfer student, please tell us your name"

"Anarchy Tsukiko"


	5. Queen of turmoil

**Slim: THis chapter took long**

**Jim: sorry, writters block you just gotta hate them**

**Slim: agreed, disclaimer on the prouloge**_  
><em>

_"You must be the new student, come in!" the teacher said cheerfully well that was something new "class this is the new transfer student, please tell us your name"_

_"Anarchy Tsukiko"_

Chapter 4: Queen of turmoil

Tsuki quickly eyed the room and found Takeshi and Hayato sitting in the back of the room, Hayato was franticly waiving her hands at her, Takeshi was giving her his signature smile and Hibari was just glaring knives at her, if looks could kill she'd already be dead. Her smile grew wider when she noticed that the only available seat in the classroom was just right behind the seething perfect.

"Let's see I'll put you behind Hibari, Oh and Hibari don't bite her to death it's her first day here so be nice", the teacher coated those last words with silent threats of pain and patted Tsuki on the back encouraging her to take her seat.

Her smirk never left her face as she began to walk calmly past Hibari and into her new seat.

"Take your hat off delinquent", Hibari snarled but didn't look back at her

Tsuki took her hat off and her hair came down as a curly mess unlike its straight self, all the while keeping an unreadable look on her face, Hibari finally looked back at her and eyed her wearily before turning around and trying to pay attention to the class announcements but Tsuki made it hard when she began to engage in a fierce small talk with him.

"Hey blacky coincidence we got the same class, oh and I'm not a delinquent" Tsuki said as she passed her fingers through herhair

"Why are you here then?" Hibari clicked teeth annoyingly

"To quell my ever growing curiosity" Tsuki began to tie her hair in a braid

"During lunch break on the roof we fight and make sure to bring my tonfa or else I'll bite you to death" after saying that Tsuki finished her braid and Hibari went on to take a nap

'_Boring'_ Tsuki pouted as he just finished their talk so bluntly

'_Schools are suppose to be that way_' Zoro managed to stretch himself without being noticed

'_Thanks for not telling me earlier_' She glared at the plush toy that was serving as her backpack

'_You're welcome_' Zoro said smugly

'_You better stop talking otherwise everyone will start asking us questions_' Tsuki put a finger on her lips and almost immediately Zoro became quiet and still

'_Good boy_' Tsuki said as she began to stare at Hibari.

The morning was uneventful much to Tsuki's displeasure, Hibari slept through the whole class, Zoro was trying to blow his cover, Takeshi threw a guy out the window (PS: Tsuki's class is on the 6 floor), Hayato was throwing a hissy fit at whomever lifted her dress, Tsuki was controlling herself from biting through a jawbreaker and the teacher was going through her lesson while shooting bullets at the naughty children that didn't pay attention to her lesson. Yes, uneventful.

'_My limiter is 3 hours of boringness I'm amazed I lasted this long'_ Tsuki was in the middle of artillery class, taking a gun apart and putting it back together was child's play especially when she had to use Reborn's and Xanxus's guns, although the majority of the class was having trouble with, Hayato manage to put her gun back together in the blink of an eye and was able to identify its flaws and damages, Hibari didn't do anything and Takeshi was having a hard time just taking the gun apart.

Hibari snapped open his eyes the minute she put the gun down and tried to punch her dead on the face. Tsuki slipped to her right avoiding the direct punch and decided to kick his chin dead on but Hibari stopped her foot before it could even reach his face.

"I must admit for a high class girl you sure do pack the punch a carnivore should give" Hibari said as he plastered a never ending smirk on his face and threw Tsuki out the window, Of course this didn't work because the teacher stopped Hibari's action in the split o a second and caught Tsuki before she could reach the window.

"Kyoya-san didn't I just tell you not to pick fights with new students", the teacher eyed Hibari quite warily before dropping Tsuki to the ground "now both of you go see the school president, he'll deal with you, Kyoya-san, and tell you the school rules Tsuki-san"

Hibari's smirk died into a mocking frown, while Tsuki stayed oblivious to the fact she got into trouble as well. They went down the hall and took a right, Hibari knew how to get to the president's office but Tsuki just followed him like a lost puppy until he came into a sudden stop making her crash against his back and fall on her but.

"Listen to me Anarchy I'm not your friend and I'm not here to have fun" Hibari threateningly glared at her

"I'm here to fight, isn't that what you wanted to say Kyo-chan ~", Tsuki said as he picked herself up from the ground and put a cute face as she stared at Hibari "I'm here to see how much fun I can have"

They both stared, more like glared, at each to their hearts content but failed to perceive that they were already at the president's office. Inside the office a young blond teenager just finished doing the work put by merciless cloud guardian when he felt death vibes coming from outside, he immediately sighed while putting his glasses away revealing his stunning blue eyes and tidied his uniform because he knew that one of those death auras belonged to the tonfa wielding machine Hibari Kyoya while the other was new, said teenager slammed the door opened and found, obviously, Hibari glaring at a doll like girl with braided chestnut hair. After a few minutes into the staring contest and the blond got bored so he took both of the kid's heads and smashed them together making them both go down in pain.

"What the hell was that about carnivore", Hibari said as he got himself off the ground

"Keeping you from destroying this school and this girl and for the last time my name's Giotto", the blond man said as he held his hand so Tsuki could easily stand "by the way whom do I have the pleasure of meeting here"

"Anarchy Tsukiko", Hibari answered for her

"I'm sorry Miss Hibari I wasn't talking to at the moment", Giotto said sarcastically and helped Tsuki with her hat "so Anarchy-san what brings you here?"

"Kyo-chan nearly threw e out the window president", Tsuki cried fake tears which only succeeded in making her look like an innocent toddler but all Giotto could think about was how Kyoya would so kill her for calling him such a childish name

"I said never call me that herbivore", Hibari finally snapped like a twig

"You never told me that" Tsuki stuck out her tongue and stopped crying

"Now you're both wasting my time so get on with what you have to say", Giotto tapped his fingers on his shoulder awaiting an answer

"As l told you sensei got mad at us and threw us out of class" Tsuki said now regaining her high class composure, she obviously hated acting like this but Reborn said to keep a low profile and this was by far as low as she could get.

Giotto didn't like Tsuki's attitude and dismissed her as loud and obnoxious teenager that was spoiled rotten but after a few seconds he dismissed that thought and found the brunette quite warm and inviting, especially since Hibari didn't associate himself with high class herbivores specialy women, no this girl was something more.

"So Tsuki-chan what brings you to Mafia High and did you do to make Kyoya so angry with you" Giotto asked indifferent to the hard stare of the glaring perfect and let her inside the office

"For business and because we have a difficult past", Tsuki said as she gladly took the invitation

"What hard past, I've only met you yesterday with the mist siblings none the less", when Kyoya said that Giotto's face became hard and the door flew straight open to reveal 6 other people whom had the same bothered expression, Tsuki didn't bother with explaining herself and quickly made a cold indifferent stare at the other teenagers.

"Hey you kid where the hell are the mist siblings!", an angry red head, or was it pink, with a fiery tattoo yelled at her while pointing at her as though if he were blaming her of any wrong doing.

Tsuki just stared at the man as if he were going crazy.

"Nufufufu, please little princes tell me where the siblings are and I might reconsider the fact that I will chop your head off" a man with the same hairstyle as Mokuro demanded although his hair was blue and one his eyes weren't red

'_Tell them nothing Tsuki_' even though she was pretty far away from Zoro she could still hears him and communicates with him

'_Why not?_' she asked while a green haired man with a lightning bolt on his cheek was talking to her, more like yelling, good thing she wasn't paying attention this would have left her with a big headache

'_For starter they'll kill you if they find out you have any connections with Mokuro, which you do might I add, and secondly they'll blow your cover which will only make Reborn pissed at you _'

'_Touché_'

This time two boys with black hair began to beg her for something, although one looked like a Christian priest with all those crosses and the other looked more like a Japanese priest, but what got her out of her mind conversation was a nice hit to the head, courtesy of Alaude.

"What did you do that for", Tsuki said as she rubbed the sore spot of her head, it didn't hurt but it did sting a little

"To make you pay attention little one, we might not be Vongola but you still have to show us respect", Alaude said in a thick ice tone that reminded Tsuki of her training in Antarctica with Reborn and Basil

"I know and to answer all of your questions, no I don't have any connections to the mist siblings I just fought of one of Mokuro's goons for the fun of it", Tsuki as she silently glared at Alaude

"For fun, since when is fighting to the death with a traitor fun?", the red hair boy asked as he grabbed from the neck and held her up in the air and held her out the window

"G, stop this instant!" Giotto yelled franticly as he saw the girl dangling outside the window

"Not to be the bringer of bad news but if you drop me I won't die, I can't", Tsuki made her hands burn with lightning flames welding them into metal claws and imbedding them into G's arm making him scream in pain and letting her go in mid air.

Almost all the occupants stared in shock as the small brunette fell to the ground but Tsuki managed to arch her body to an accurate angle before landing gracefully on her feet, like some sort of feline. She looked up and saw the flabbergasted look on their faces, priceless, and lightly bowed showing G she could do the things she promised and giving Hibari a good surface look of her abilities.

"I'll enjoy biting you to death, remember at lunch and my tonfa", Hibari said coldly at her and left the office with a smirk that promised a battle, everyone saw Hibari's dangerous smirk and pondered on the idea of him killing the poor girl.

While the group teenagers weren't looking Tsuki bowed again and let mist flames consume her making her disappear within seconds leaving o traces of her existence behind by the time they stared down at the ground.

"Either I'm going crazy or that girl just used sky, thunder and mist flames", G said as he pinched himself

"This is no dream she may very well have the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle" Giotto said as all his guardians left the room except for Deamond whom just stared at him, awaiting an answer "we'll get Mokuro out of this insane game I promise"

Deamond only snorted and left the room while a small tear drop left his eyes

**Back in the classroom**

"Hey sword idiot where do you think juudaime is?", Hayato asked as she was playing with her long bangs. It's been nearly 30 minutes and Tsuki still wasn't back

"Don't know maybe Hibari got back to fighting her when they left class", Takeshi said as he tried to pay attention to the militia teacher explaining how to fight in different types of terrain

"Don't be stupid there would have been a loud crash and heavy cloud flames everywhere", Hayato decided to pay attention to the class since Takeshi didn't know where she was but the class was so boring she decided to stare at the plush toy- backpack her beloved juudaime left behind. It wasn't so special but what bothered her was the maniacal smile it was wearing.

'_You seem to know more than you let out children_'

A cold voice reached her ears and began to look for the source of the voice apparently Takeshi heard it as well because he looked back at Hayato in a questioning manner.

'_Be careful with her children _'was the last thing the voice said before disappearing along with the chilly aura that came with it. But before she could ponder on what just happened the door of the classroom creaked open revealing her beloved juudaime, but something about her seemed awfully wrong she had an aura of deception and sadness around her.

"You must be Anarchy- san, please take your seat", the long haired man said

"Yes, thank you sensei", Tsuki bowed and scurried to her seat behind Hibari's empty one, but began acting franticly when she couldn't find a certain plush toy near her seat good thing Hayato tossed him across the room making him land on top of her desk

Tsuki looked around whispered a small thanks under her breath.

Once again the rest of the class until lunch break was uneventful, teachers gunning down the students, explosions going off every 10 seconds and scared-as-hell kids staring down at a Japanese long sword near their necks. Once again, uneventful much to Tsuki's dismay. When the glorious bell rang she got out of her seat and bolted out the classroom but returned only to get Zoro and bolted out again. Through mountains, through classrooms, through a mob of crazed fans and up the stairs to the roof (I'm prone to action and cheesiness, sue me) where Hibari was anxiously waiting for her.

"Where's my tonfa?", he asked impatiently while doing his nifty trick to pull the other tonfa out of his jacket

"Here it is, if you think you can get it", Tsuki pointed at zoro and set him down gently on the floor

"Wao, game start", Hibari smirked and launched himself for the attack


	6. Queen of deception

**Slim:t This was a fast submit**

**Jim: I knows it was I hope the action scean wasn't to bad**

**Jim: lets find out, disclaimer on the prouloge**

**Chapter 5: Queen of deception**

CLASH! BANG! CRASH!

Those were the repeated noises heard on the school rooftop as the fight between Hibari and Tsuki raged on. As soon as Tsuki set Zoro down on the floor Hibati charged at her with amazing speed, Tsuki turned to many directions in order to find the tonfa wielding fighter for his presence had completely disappeared the moment he charged at her. Then there was a small hint of cloud flames which she sensed to late as a foot connected with her left hip making her go crashing to the ground. Tsuki cursed her fortune but immediately summoned a light amount, almost nothing, sun flames to heal her knees because she skidded at least 3 feet from the skylark. When she got up again he charged and again his presence disappeared along with him, this time Tsuki didn't waste any time and summoned her chained twin katanas, yes she wields katanas, she imbedded her left katana into the roof top and released storm flames and sky flames; in this action she was able to successfully rat the skylark out, he was near her but now that she knew his position she forcefully kicked back and made him go flying into the next rooftop of the mansion-like-school.

Angry at the fact he took in so much damage because of his carelessness he wiped some blood that dripped down from his mouth and took out a small box and put as much flames as he could in it making the box almost crack but instead it summoned a large panther with cloud flames in his paws and ears. The panther growled at Tsuki and let out a ferocious roar wiping from existence the sky flames left by her.

"Carnivore your hiding your true power, come at me with all you have" Hibari pointed his tonfa at her and smirked "you'll end up dying by Lei's paws and teeth if you don't get serious"

Hibari pointed at the panther and it immidetly went for her arm just like Ken had when she took him down, Tsuki knew how to deal with large cats but didn't wat to fight Lei at the moment so she took one of her earrings and blew on it allowing rainbow colored flames engulf the stone she threw it at the panther and let the fireworks begin. The earring in mid air began taking an animal like form and before Hibari could register what happened Lei had been smacked back at him, he obviously dodged the large cat and came back to stare a Tsuki only to glance at a ferocious lion with flames of different colors engulfing his mane and tip of tail, it gave a mighty roar that made Lei go back into her box form.

"You play with fire and you get burned Kyoya. You sure you can take Natsu on?" Tsuki looked at the disbelieving perfect and smirked while pulling her katana out of the ground "look closely Kyoya"

Before Hibari had time to register his next move Tsuki threw his tonfa back at him, missing his face by, literally, just a hair. He just stared at her and took a ready position while Tsuki did a double flip and landed gracefully on top of Natsu while her twin katana turned into a sharp lance.

"Whenever you're ready Kyoya"

Hibari didn't wait and charged at her with full throttle but not without getting his tonfas into Natsu's mouth gluing him into that spot, Tsuki calmly stood up and was about to stab him until a handcuff got her hand and was pulled to the ground, after a few seconds she used wrath flames to free herself from the infernal cuff and was caught by Natsu, in mid air.

"What wwas that?" Tsuki asked Natsu a rhetorical question but before the lion could say anything Lei was sommened back and this time she attacked with a vengeance

Tsuki was sent flying to meet a tonfa but miraculously missed it by sliding on the roof tiles to the next rooftop.

"Let's make a deal Anarchy", Hibar lifted his tonfa but only manage to strike a piece of golden armor that covered Tsuki's forearm protecting her from any damage, but it not only appeared in her forearms they also covered her chest and legs

"I'm listening"

Tsuki impulse her legs off the in order to kick him in the face but with his spare tonfa blocked the oncoming attck.

"I win you spill your guts about the order of infinity"

Hibari forced her back but Tsuki just skided a short distance before she charged at him and punched the tonfas, with full force, away from his chest.

"And if I win"

Hibari pushed her back and threw his tonfas on the floor and Tsuki undid the armor

"We'll see"

They charged at each other with their maximum flames and began to throw punches and kicks everywhere, but just when Hibari managed to corner her into a wall she slipped out and manage to land a punch dead on the jaw but he saw through the attack and punched her on the arm, dislocating it badly. Their fight raged on until Hibari managed to flip her although Tsuki didn't go down alone she pulled Hibari down with her. It's safe to say they both landed in a very provocative position, Hibari on top of Tsuki and flat against her their chests rising and contracting against each other and warm breaths surrounding them

"Tie" Hibari said before getting up to treat his wounds, he looked horrible, scratches that were heavily bleeding, a few dislocated limbs and some bruises

"For now. So you wanted to spill my guts right?" Tsuki was still on the ground but slowly got up, her condition was better than Hibari's

"What do you want to know?" Hibari cracked his forearm back into place

"About your connection with the order of infinity"

But before she could get a confection out of Hibari darkness began consuming her subconscious and pain began tearing her body soon she was out cold and how she fell to the ground was the only sound Hibari could hear.

"Kufufufu, seems like you wore her out skylark", a nostalgic voice came near his ears and mist began to surround Tsuki's body

"Stop pineapple, she's officially school property" Hibari winced as he got closer to her body

"You should stop skylark or you'll get hurt" Mokuro gently picked Tsuki bridal style and turned heel to leave but something came into his way more like some plush toy and an eye patch girl.

"Mokuro-sama please stop this", The girl with a skull eye patch and purple hair but the same pineapple style as Mokuro and Deamond pleaded as she streatched out her arms

'_Let the girl go Rokudo and I might let you live_' Zoro warned him and began to snap his fingers

"I can't fight against you Nagi so you win"

Mokuro gently put Tsuki to the ground and wipped her bangs out of her face, Tsuki lightly moaned as she opened her eyes to find a pair of mismatched eyes looking down at her, she was about to say something but he disappeared in thin air leaving no trace behind. Tsuki let a lone tear escape her eyes as she was consumed again in darkness, this was the first time since the cradle incident that she had cried, for her it was an odd painful feeling that lulled her to sleep. The snapping of fingers stopped and Zoro went back to acting like a plush toy; Nagi looked down at the toy and carried it.

'_Thank you nii-san_' Nagi began to walk to Hibari and put her hand in his face, soon after he was out cold as well.

"Chrome!", Giotto yelled as he and his group entered the roof, when they saw the devastation they could only eye the peaceful looking chestnut hair girl on the ground

"Giotto we'll talk about this later right now they need medical attention" they all nodded and did as they were told, Alaude took Hibari and Knuckles took Tsuki.

They all scurried off the roof except for Deamond and Chrome whom just looked out the scenary and how dark it was becoming even though it was midday

"This is truly getting out of hand" Deamod took his leave, leaving behind Chrome whom let a tear escape her eye

'_Don't cry she'll put things right again_' Chrome looked at the plush toy and smiled thankfully before going to the direction where everyone headed, which was the infirmary to where a perverted doctor was waiting.

**In the hospital like infirmary **

"Well I can tell you this much, she didn't collapse from exaustion", the schools doctor said, he was tall drunk-looking figure that had menacing handcuffs and tonfas pressed on his back

"Then what made her collapse Shamal", Asari sighed as he sat near the bed of the unconscious girl

"Mystery, though I'm amazed at the amount of Sky flames the girl released", Shamal took his seat across the room away from his hot patient so he wouldn't get killed "but that's to expect from Vongola"

"What's to expect from them?", Hayato entered the room along with Takeshi, Chrome and Zoro

"My darling what's not to expect from them, they are the strongest mafia family in the world with a tyrant tenth boss and the world's best sadistic hitman", Shamal was getting close to hugging Hayato but a storm flame arrow that just missed his head told him to stay away from her

"Will you all shut up and wake that carnivore up, she owes me an explanation", Hibari finally woke up but was restrained by what seemed to be snakes, "Melon head let me go right now"

"Nufufufufu, not right no birdie we can't have you bite the poor girl to death now can we" Deamond laughed as he took a sip of his green tea

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to die" Deamond nearly choked on his tea when he heard the soft bell like voice of the supposedly unconscious girl

Everyone got freaked out of their minds when Tsuki woke uup with no bruises, scratches, scars and not a hint of exhaustion; it's as though the death battle between the two teens never happened.

"Care to give me an explanation" the snakes surrounding Hibari completely disappeared allowing him to seat up straight and look at the girl straight in the eye

"I've actually never heard of the order of infinity", Tsuki broke eye contact with Hibari and began to stare at the sky "but grandpa told me that neither I nor Xanxues-nii should ever come in contact with them"

"Why not?", Lampo asked warily

"It's not my position to question Xanxus-nii or grandpa, they are the bosses of Vongola and I'm just the boss of Varia. What could I possibly do?"


	7. Queen of Varia

**Slim: Why are you putting many fem caracters in the fictiion?**

**Jim: cuz it was a dare **

**Slim: I don't get your friends, oh well tell us whom you changed gender**

**Jim: lambo, gokudera, Squalo and Tsuna**

**Slim: Thats it **

**Jim: pretty much, sorry for the chapter**

** Slim; but the mayority if questions are awnsered here, disclaimer on prouloge  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Queen of Varia**

The air was fresh, the road was empty and somehow Tsuki was going to enjoy finally being back in her house, not only did she had to spill her guts, she also learned some disturbing information about the order of infinity. As the sun set sun the horizon she thought how much fun she was going to have.

'_If you keep thinking this is a game it will eventually become one_' Zoro wasn't in the mood for Tsuki's mind game especially when he's driving a car, yes Zoro can drive a car, well more of an orange jeep.

"I'm not treating this like a game; it's more like some high security cell" Tsuki corrected Zoro as she stuffed a lollipop in her mouth "you have to know how to take it apart inside out and that's a challenge"

'_I know, and for you challenges are fun_' Zoro turned left and kept riding at, let's say 100km/h through the road that lead them home

"But you know, this might be a new path that I should follow in order to see if it crosses path with my parents killers" Tsuki sighed and took her hair out of the braid letting loose strands hit her face

'_Revenge? I thought you were over that._' Zoro was actually amazed, since his death the girl stopped thinking in revenge and started doing more productive things with her life

"Yes, I'm over that but the desire to get them back for it still burns in my mind" this time Tsuki grinded her teeth on the hard-as-hell candy leaving only a space where the sweet substance used to be and touched the nape of her neck "they humiliated me and many others and they need to pay"

'_Though I'm amazed you spilled your guts_' Zoro drove up to the gates and waited for the stupid guards to open up

"So am I" this time Zoro was playing a mind game and Tsuki enjoys his mind games

_*Flashback* _

"YOURE VARIA'S BOSS!" if Zoro, Reborn or Squallo weren't going to have to make her go on hearing aid she was sure they would

"Yes, I'm boss of Varia. What's the big deal; it's not like a killed your mother." Tsuki was currently getting out of bed and locating her limbs by herself, making many people wince in pain at the bone cracking

"You could have" Giotto pointed out but quickly got to the point "Since you don't know anything about the order of infinity we'll tell you"

"And you trust me with this oh-powerful-secret" Tsuki was teasing them until she saw the sad and disturbed faces the occupants in the room made "well, the only thing I know about the order of infinity is…"

'_Tell them nothing_' Zoro cut her off reminding her of her position with the elders of Vongola

"…that they hate Vongola"

"That's it? Tch, that isn't even scratching the surface" G groweled and began explaining what the order of infinity was "the order of infinity could be the exact balance of the Nazi's, they want to create a new world using the flames of 8"

"I understand Nazi; but flames of 8?" Tsuki but her boots on and began texting her butler

"The flames of 8, as the name says, are 8 flames that combined have the power to completely change space and time as you know it" G paused a little bit and shook his head "they need the flame of six hells, the flame of trust, the flame of purity, flame of darkness, the flame of space, the flame of time, the flame of creation and the flame of destruction"

'_The 8 pillars of the universe_' apparently Zoro knew what they were talking abaout but Tsuki on the other hand was as lost as a needle in a haystack

"So, what does this have to do with me again?"

"Mokuro, he's interested in you and he's the wielder of the flame of six hells and we know Xanxus has the flames of darkness; but you what do you have?"Lampo eyed the girl warily and continued "from what we saw your sky flame isn't normal"

"Different is good, crowding together with what others believe its normal just isn't my style" Tsuki put her Cellphone away and went to retrieve, nicely, her dolly from Chrome

Chrome was just about to hand her Zoro until she noticed that there was something engraved on Tsuki's nape that just made her take several steps from Tsuki and hug Zoro quite tightly with scared eyes.

"Chrome?" Knuckles went near the girl but she just pointed at Tsuki, whom was now just plain confused

Knuckles apparently got what Chrome was communicating to him and went quickly behind Tsuki and pulled her braid to the side making her squeak in surprise and the others to gasp out in horror, engraved in her nape was what looked like a spike wire. Tsuki kicked Knuckles to the side and jumped away from him, Tsuki grabbed on to her neck as though she were about to strangle herself and stared at all of them with blank eyes until she pulled herself together and plastered an angry glare at Chrome.

"Care to explain that" Alaude wasn't even sure if the girl was even telling the truth because her face let no room for mistake

"This happened a long time ago, it marks my entry into the mafia and the death of my parents" Tsuki kept her unwaivering face and this time took Zoro from Chrome, gently of course, and started to walk out the door and out of the school

*_End of flashback_*

"Tadaima!"

Tsuki got off the jeep and quickly went to tackle down a certain butler with a nice bear hug for allowing Zoro to drive her home that was until she heard loud crashing and blood coated screams resound off the walls, just like that day, but the only difference was that she didn't hesitate in walking to the belly of the beast and fighting to the death whatever was haunting in her home. She took both of her earrings and threw them to the ground summoning a lion and a white tiger that burned with the same hatred and anticipation she had.

'_Do you think it's them?_'

Zoro caught up to her, but she didn't answer him until they got to the living room and saw the height of the devastation; the mayority of the maids were naked and hanged and the butlers didn't have their heads attached anymore, she was about to vomit because of the putrid smell but Toto's screams of pain brought her back to reality; Tsuki began running with all her might to the direction of the screaming until she reached the library and opened the massive doors only to see her butler spread out on the floor and bleeding badly from a great wound to the chest his eyes were nearly lifeless and his skin as pale as a ghost. Tsuki slowly made her way to Toto but some commando knives shot out of nowhere and nearly missed her head.

"ONE DAY WE'LL TRULY PLAY AGAIN PRINCESS" a maniacle voice which she had haunting her for so many years began to rang through her ear making her legs like jelly and for her to come crashing down on the ground, tears forming around her long eyelashes but not daring to spill.

"Get out" Tsuki began chanting in a small monotone voice and kept raising her voice until she screamed and rainbow flames surrounded her body and shot out across the library; unfortunately no one was there and all that was left behind was devastation and death. This was far too much for one kid to handle and she began to weep quietly, the only that was heard were the crystal like teardrops falling onto the ground.

**With Giotto and company in Alaude's house**

"Well she spilled her guts thanks to Kyoya but we were wrong to think she could be boss" Giotto heaved a sigh knowing full well how Xanxus reacts towards them: strong, demanding, sadistic, I mean he was at par with Reborn

"She's lying I just know it" Lampo took a seat on the well kept dark green couch

"That might not be the point; Xannxus is a direct descendant on Secondo and Tsukiko of Primo" They all began to look at Takeshi whom finally pointed out something important "I mean, isn't Xanxus known for his unraveling strength?"

"True, but the carnivore has a hidden strength that she won't show anyone" Hibari took a seat far away from the male population and remitted to stare out the window and on the glorious sunset that was tinted red like the color of blood

"More like she doesn't want to show" Alaude began to walk to the huge window and like Hibari began to stare at how the red color tinted the sky "maybe the death of her parents encouraged her into locking her power into a caged box"

"A caged bird unable to meet God, how sad it must be" Knuckles clasped his hands into a prayer

"So another fight is at hand get ready tonfa…" G was looking at Hibari until he stormed out the room and completely ignoring everyone "where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Someone started a fire near the outskirts of Namimori" Hibari was moving faster with everyone else right on his tail

"Outskirts? Isn't that where the Vongola manor is?" Chrome said nervously making them all run towards the direction of the Vongola manor

**Back with Tsukiko**

Blood colored fire enveloped the once high and mighty Vongola manor. Many of the surviving maids and butlers looked saddened at how this once great symbol of power burned to the ground, Tsuki just looked at it with disgust written all over her face. It was like the accident ten years ago, but this time it involved innocent people, she swiftly took out her flip phone and dialed a nostalgic phone number, she waited a few minutes until he picked up.

"**Ciao**" a bored voice reached her ears

"Viper-nii he found me" Tsuki felt the cracking and popping of the flames near her pale face and decided to take a step back

"**I'll note Xanxus immediately, what did he do?**" Marmon actually sounded worried that time

"Killed the majority of my butlers and maids but I burned the house down" she took a seat and watched how the structure was finally falling down

"**I understand; you need a new home?**"

"No but I need information on the latest activity, records and history of the order of infinity" Tsuki laid down on the cold grass and covered her eyes with her left arm

"**Very well Vari- I mea Vongola out**"

Tsuki put her phone away absent mindedly stared at the blood red sky, blood red sunsets were considered to be a sign of bad luck. She felt pitiful once again she was humiliated and her home destroyed thanks to him.

'_So he strikes again_' Zoro got near Tsuki but she pulled him into a comforting hug near [gets shot by fangirls] boobs

"Why can't he leave me alone" Tsuki was now on the verge of crying her eyes out again

'_Cuz he wants your flames and body. You do remember that you're part of the Tri-ni-settee_'

"I know" she hugged Zoro even tighter and began to let her eyes drop until she fell asleep

Zoro just sighed knowing full well how much this took out of her and decided to fall asleep along with her. None of them noticed how a pair of strong arms carried her bridal style away from the ashes she used to call home.

"You sure bring a lot of trouble carnivore", Hibari said as he stared at the sleeping girl in his arms, he carefully put her bangs into place revealing a calm and peaceful face, not what you'd expect after you burnt your home to the ground

"So, from the looks of it the order of infinity strikes again" Asari looked at the ashes of the once majestic manor and sighed "I heard that the nearly all of the personnel were killed during this misfortune"

"Whose goanna keep her?" Lampo would die first than having to take care of another brat

"We will, she might open up to us during battles" Alaude dismissed everyone with that sentence, all but Giotto whom was looking at the size of the devastation "you should also get going Giotto; you've slept a total of three hours this week"

"Huh? Oh yeah, see you later and don't hurt her I know how much you two love a challenge" Giotto warned the two Cloud bearers and left after his friends

Alaude was the first to step into the limo like car so Hibari could hand her the sleeping girl so that he could get in, After Tetsu started the car and they were officially going to their home Alaude began to speak out his thoughts.

"You've got some nerve Zoro, crowding with this child" Alaude crossed his legs and arm

'_You got me Alaude, I could never deceive you so easily_' Zoro managed to get away from Tsuki's death grip hug and sit down so he could speak with the two glaring perfects

"If memory serves me I put you in the Vendicare" Hibari gruffly said

'_You did but she busted me out, she needs me not only because I'm Mokuro's twin but because she needs a guide_' Zoro smirked as the two perfects were wondering how much influence this girl had in the mafia world

"What do you mean by guide?" Hibari asked as Tetsu pulled into the drive way of their home

'_You weren't far when you said the girl was different from the rest, the fact is that within her body lies a power so great it could destroy the universe as we know it_' Zoro became silent and the doors of the car flung open

"Welcome back sir's" the delinquents were all lined up and in a perfect saluting position, but the two skylarks ignored them and made their way to their home.

"So all's well that ends well, huh?" a girl with curly black hair and a small dial signal on her cheek asked the two loming perfects as though she were her little sister

"Not necessarily Lambo Bovino" Alaude resorted to answering her gruffly

"So it all went downhill" Lambo laughed a little and handed a stack of papers to Alaude "that's all you need to know about Vongola, latter"

Lambo began walking out of the Japanese like manor to her own home, the two perfecta had to admit that the girl was quick with her feet and was quite efficient than normal delinquents, nothing ever got past her. Alaude went to his right and into his office while Hibari took a sleeping brunette upstairs and into one of the guest bedrooms where he let her down slowly and put a blanket over her sleeping figure.

"What power could she possibly have?" Hibari asked as he caressed Tsuki's cheek

'_Power so great it is beyond our comprehension, but it's better to ask her than me. Good night._' Zoro took his spot near Tsuki so that she would envelop him in a tight hug and smirked as the skylark left but not before leaving a string of curses in different languages to the smart ass plush toy.


	8. Queen of Discipline

**Slim: yo took your sweet time on this chapter **

**Jim: look I had a mayor writters blook and I did this chapter like 3 times before I liked it **

** Slim: Fine, disclaimer on prouloge  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: Queen of Discipline **

Still being alive: check

Zoro by your side: Check

Waking up in a grassy meadow: not check

Freaking out: Check

Tsuki was currently on the ground with blankets surrounding her in an unbreakable knot and completely going out of her mind, literally, she was in a new room that smelled and looked nothing like the Vongola manor; instead it had a nice cherry blossom aroma and a very feudal Japanese style. Where in the great name of hell was she, Tsuki managed to get out of the blankets and began going to the window until a strong arm wrapped around her waist preventing her from jumping into the small lake beneath her, the strong arms made her do a small turn until she was facing the fierce Hibari Kyoya.

"Where do you think you're going carnivore?" he took her away from the window and towards a chair in the room

"Home" was her answer in a small squeaky voice

"Ha, so funny, last time I checked you burned your home to the ground"

'_It's the end of the world as we know it_' Zoro said petrified to his spot when he heard the cold tune of Hibari's laugh

"Did Toto-san survive?" Tsuki said as she got up the chair to leave if he was

"He's in intensive care, but barely alive", Hibari took a seat near the window rendering Tsuki's escape inevitable

"I'm glad" Tsuki sighed and went near Hibari to give him a big bear hug "thank you for taking care of him"

Everyone and I mean everyone, because Alaude and company had walked in the room at that second, had witnessed the hug but only Tsuki missed the blush that was covering Hibari's face. They all froze in their tracks until Zoro began laughing his head off, which only made Tsuki back away from the skylark with embarrassment and Hibari to growl at the lost of the warm fuzzy feeling she was radiating.

"Shut up Zoro no one's supposed to know you speak!" hastily said before putting a hand over her mouth

'_Tsuki these people already know whom I am and what I've done so no worries_' Tsuki scoffed and began cracking her knuckles so he could punch the plush to better

"It's true, but I have to ask why you released him from the Vendicare" Hibari was obviously not amused at the fact the plush toy ended such a nice and warm moment between the two

"Because he was my ticket out and because he's my right hand man, well more like toy" Zoro stood up and unzipped his mouth; he introduced one of his paws and began to pull out a golden watch with the Varia crest engraved in it "Ta-da"

"Lambo" Alaude called

A small girl no older than thirteen years appeared from behind Alaude and made her way towards the plush with a reformed and completely composed attitude, her black wavy hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing an overcoat similar to Hibari's which only made her emerald green eyes stand out. She took Zoro's watch and began analyzing every detail that could probably give away that it was a fake; she sighed and returned it to Zoro's furry hand. Alaude sighed and laid his back against the wall as Lambo made her way in front of the towering perfects.

"You didn't lie but what intrigues me is the fact that you aren't part of the Tri-ni sette" Hibari took his seat on the bed and crossed his legs "so why is that bastard after you?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover" Tsuki whispered quietly to herself as she hung her head down with a sad smile "well since my butler's still alive I better go and check on him and while I'm at it I'll find myself a new place to stay"

Tsuki lifted her face and plastered a small smile on her face and stood up very quietly until the silence was by a very loud rumbling stomach, Tsuki let her bangs once again cover her eyes but this time her face was as red with embarrassment. Once again Zoro burst out laughing and rubbing the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday morning because lunch was replaced with a heated fight and dinner was replaced with a crying night. Hibari didn't say anything but stared flabbergasted at the small brunet before motioning for her to follow him. They went down a few stairs but Tsuki placed her attention on the portraits of the family heads, they all practically had the same expression the only difference was the haircut and hair color. Tsuki was once lost in her thoughts until the sweet smell of food invaded her nostrils and she found herself running rampant towards the kitchen once again leaving the pair of flabbergasted perfects.

'_Yes my darling she has a perfect sense of smell_' Zoro happily chirped as he walked calmly alongside the two menacing brothers never letting his maniacal smile falter from his face

"Now we know why she's the pride of Varia" Lambo pitched in so her two commanders wouldn't destroy the plush toy on site

'_Not only that, she's also the pride of the Anarchy family_' Zoro corrected Lambo while the two brothers gave him a hidden incredulous look which didn't go unnoticed by the infernal snickering toy '_her last name is Anarchy so why the surprised faces_'

"She's mafia yet the Anarchy family is a long line of warriors that fight to destroy the mafia" Alaude said as they resumed walking until they heard glass shatter and dishes break

'Ahh, the nostalgic noise of morning madness' was as simple as Zoror could get before everyone started a mad dash towards the kitchen where they found Tsuki on one side of the table glaring daggers at an old man, that looked just like Hibari and Alaude if it weren't for his white hair, on the other side of the table

"You're going down old man!" Tsuki picked up her fork and pointed it at the man in front of her

"Don't be hasty little one for no one has ever defeated me, Hibari Hibiki" the old man took his knife and pointed it at her

They glared at each other but luckily Alaude stepped in before the two would start another fight to the death and thus breakfast went without a hitch, if you don't the thousands of chopsticks ad silverware flying through the air and the traditional japanese breakfast smeared all over the wall and the ceiling.

"How did that get over there?" both brothers and the occupants in the room asked the same thing to the two new best friends, Tsuki and Hibiki,

'_I told you before morning with Tsuki are mornings where all hell is let loose_' Zoro smirked as he took a sip of his dark coffee

_**Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got hot-pants on enough…<strong>_

Everybody began to stare at one and other until Tsuki pulled out an orange i-phone and apologized to everybody in the room saying it was an important call leaving rather quickly.

'_She's fast when he calls_' Zoro took another sip of his coffe already knowing whose calling her

"He?" Hibari asks suspiciously

'_Him, the little devil she calls a friend_' Zoro smirked as he left the room but not before seeing the confused look on everybody' faces

Zoro began to walk down the hall until he heard a feminine voice scream 'NO WAY', he immediately took a left turn to see Tsuki with the most disturbing expression he had ever seen in the years of knowing her. She was crouched over taking a fetal position with her hands grabbing harshly her chestnut hair but her eyes was what disturbed him the most; they were distant large and dilated with tears spilling unconsciously spilling from them. Zoro went near to ask her what was wrong but then he heard footsteps coming to their direction so he just snapped his fingers and a strong mist curtain engulfs them both, he patiently waited for everyone to pass right by before coming near to Tsuki

'_What's wrong girl, I've never seen you like this_' Zoro was trying to calm the girl who, had already begun to cry

"It was Reborn" Tsuki didn't even look at Zoro but tried to dry her tears

'_What'd the demon say?_'

"They killed him"

'_Who?_'

"Grandpa" that simple word made Tsuki a crying mess

Zoro looked down at his paws and sighed before lifting the mist curtain covering them and took a seat next to the weeping child. Tsuki immediately picked up the dog like plush to and hugged it very hard trying to forget about the tragedy that had befallen the Vongola family. After a few minutes of crying and she was on her feet looking as determined as the day she had gotten Zoro out of the Vendicare, a look that radiated as much as the summer sun and showed how strong the child was but it also showed how merciless she was going to be to the person whom took such an important figure from her family. Tsuki got her i-phone out and dialed Marmon's phone number and waited for him to pick up.

'_**About time you called'**_ Marmon picked up after a few seconds with an aggravated tone

"Sorry about that but I was having breakfast with the Hibari's" Tsuki finally recomposed herself and was as angry as hell

'_**Good, make sure to stay there' **_

"Don't want to know why but have you sent me all the files"

'_**Yes, I have including the ones about Nono's death'**_

"Thanks Marmon-nii"

'_**No problem remember to keep a low profile the battle sham will soon be on its way'**_and with that Marmon hung up.

Tsuki hung her head low and started to shiver, but before she could stop herself Hibari found and began to walk closer to her until they were face to face. Hibari put on a worried face as his hand went near Tsuki's face so that he could wipe the loose strands of her hair.

"GET PSYCHED!" Hibari stumbled down in utter shock and watched how the girl in front of him had become like that irritable boxer "huh, Kyoya what you doing on the floor?"

Tsuki tilted her head sideways as he tried to catch his breath, this was the first time the infamous Hibari Kyoya had been surprised beyond word and none the less by a girl that looked like a frail porcelain doll. Tsuki was wondering what happened until it got boring and she decided to summon a little bit of thunder flames and patted Hibari on the back sending a strong current of electricity through his body.

"See ya later Kyo I'm going shopping" Tsuki winked at him before calling Zoro and getting herself outside "so… where's my jeep?"

'_In five, four, three, two, one and…_' as if on cue an orange jeep flew out of nowhere, playing some really cheesy tune with its horn and landed right in front of them

"Automatic driver?" Tsuki didn't want to ask more than that and went to check her wallet for her no limit credit card

'_Yep_' Zoro took out his car keys and opened the doors to the jeep

"Good, let's roll" Tsuki got some black glasses from one of the jeeps compartments and put them on like Horacio from CSI Miami does

'_Good to see you're in a good mood_' Zoro was glad to have the old Tsukiko back but the aura she emitted was of a person whom was just broken and defeated

"Yeah" Tsuki put her chin on her hands before sighing "Well I need just about everything that is anything"

Tsukiko clapped her hands indicating that she had finally awakened from her memories, Zoro nodded and put all of his foot on the gas making them crash onto the gate of the estate and out onto the highway towards the shopping district.

The trip wasn't very long because Zoro went at nearly 150km per hour (Kids don't try this at home), when they got the parking lots zoro pressed the lock down button on the jeep and waited for Tsukiko to pick him, after all toys don't walk by themselves or are as sadistic as demons. They made their way into the electronics part of the store and she began looking for the best computer money, or at least Vongola could buy. She picked up an i-Mac and went to the clothing section where she nearly raveged the hole store from bras to hot pants; but the whole trip through the shopping district was quiet and almost terrifying.

When Tsuki finally finished her shopping a mountain of things were poured on the cashiers front desk, to say the cashiers poor soul was shocked was an understatement, in the end almost all the cops in the city were called only to find her innocent of having a no limits credit card.

_'That was a nightmare'_ Zoro just about had it with dimwitted cops and stupid cashiers

"Trust me when I say it could have been worse" Tsuki said as she waited for the doors to the jeep to open so she could put all of her clothes in the back "Reborn could have been here"

Zoro shuddered at the thought of that hit man blasting everyone to hell and decided that today wasn't so bad after all, Tsuki shut the back door of the jeep and was about to hop on her when a ghostly hand stopped her throwing her back and pinning her roughly against the parking lots wall. Tsuki winced slightly at the harsh contact of her back on the cold, dry wall. She opened her eyes in a flash, not noticing she had closed them, and began to struggle against her raptor until a smooth a monotone voice made its way to her ears making her shiver in anger and frustration. It was the barcode yo-yo boy.

"Listen to me very carefully because I won't repeat myself again" the barcode guy let Tsuki see his worn out and concerned face and began to loosen his hold on her "Mokuro-san has requested for you to come to his rave"

"And why would he do that?" last time Tsuki checked they were enemies

"No clue but he was very insistent after seeing your strength" he let her go completely and began to walk away like nothing had happened "this is your invitation"

Barcode threw her a poker card that nearly missed her cheek, drawing a bit of blood from the wound, and sticking to the solid concrete. Tsuki pulled out the card and smirked to herself.

_'Hey kid where the hell are you?'_ Zoro began to honk the horn of the car and didn't stop until she was on the car seat, she was still smirking 'something good happen?'

"No I just remembered something funny"

Tsuki put the card on her back pocket and didn't stop smirking until they got to the Hibari's manor where they got the scolding of their lives. After dinner she left the card on the nightstand and went to take a nice relaxing shower. Tsuki wouldn't have guessed Mokuro knew her so well, the invitation card he had given her was a the dark empress; a card of mass destruction and havoc bringing everything around it to a crashing end.

What an interesting little boy Mokuro was.


	9. Sorry

SLIM: to my dear veiwers and readers and everybody for the matter I'm currently having a mayor writers block and as of that I'm going to re-edit my earlier chapters in hope that I get influenced.

JIM: You suck to leave all of these people hanging

SLIM: must you rub it in!

JIM: yes… sorry people I'll make her update again in no time

SLIM: please give me recommendations and reviews, thanks!


End file.
